


Until the end

by orphan_account



Series: Sabriel!Parade [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Songfic, post 13x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Gabriel killed Loki, he and Sam came together. Sam just wants to look out for him, because he’s sure as hell that nobody else has, not for a while.And now, Gabriel needs to get out. So Sam’s happy to oblige.





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written to ‘The End’ by Mayday Parade. Please feel free to listen while you read (or don’t, you won’t lose out a huge amount)!

“Look, Gabe,” Sam sighed. “Sometimes, the things we think are right, the things we’re fighting for... we find out, sometimes after it’s too late, that they’re not what we need.”  
Dean was back at the bunker. He’d kill Sam if he knew he’d taken Gabriel out in the car, but when Gabe had woken him up at 3am, asking- no, practically begging- to get out, he had felt he had to help the poor guy- being- somehow.  
“I know,” Gabriel sighed. Sam could feel his eyes on him even as he focused on the road. “I’ve been there a hundred times. But I just keep fucking up.”  
“Hey. I’ve been alive a blink compared to you, and I’ve messed up plenty.”  
“It must be so simple being human,” Gabriel sighed.  
“Simple? Gabriel, I’ve done things no being should ever do. I’ve been through pain you can’t imagine. I’ve lost people, time and time again. It’s not simple being human, don’t think that if you fell it would make things easier. Come on, back there you wished you had more grace, how would you cope without any? It’s not your life. It’s not your path.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Hate it when that happens.”  
Sam huffed out a laugh, shaking his head slightly in mock disbelief.  
“We’re all just getting progressively more fucked up as time goes by, aren’t we?” Gabriel asked after a while.  
“Yeah. I think we might be. Maybe that’s just how life goes.”  
“That wasn’t dad’s plan.”  
“Maybe it was. I mean, he wanted us to have free will, clearly. And that includes you. If he didn’t, it wouldn’t have been possible. There’s loads of things that weren’t the plan, but they came to be anyway. Your dad- God, Chuck- he kept a lot of secrets. Maybe he wanted you to come to us, who knows.”  
“I like that. He wanted you and me to collide. Or something.”  
“Or something,” Sam smiled.  
Since Gabriel had been back, their past tension had erupted. The moment they got back to the bunker, they were on each other, and in the two days since then, whilst it hadn’t been long by any measures, they had been together.  
Already, they had argued. For a while, anyway. Until Gabriel had said something and Sam had just collapsed into his chair, shaking his head.  
Then Gabriel had instantly apologised, and they had come back together again, just like that.  
“You know, Gabriel, you’re not alone. You’ve got me. And when Cas, Jack and mom are back, you’ll have them. You will. Jack would love you and all your stories, I bet. And Dean, he’s actually on side now. Trust me. I know him. He won’t show it, but you’re one of ours now.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. We all care about you a hell of a lot.”  
“Yeah, but you’ll never love me. Nobody ever will.”  
Sam pulled the car over into a lay-by, turning on his hazards before turning to look at Gabriel.  
“I can’t say that I’m in love with you yet, because that stuff doesn’t happen over two days. But I have a feeling I will be. Because I’m not letting you go anywhere, and I’m not going anywhere either. I can’t predict the future, but I can give it a good guess. And your dad, he still loves you. Cas is your little brother, he loves you. I bet Jack loves his uncle Gabriel. He’s the most loving kid I’ve ever met. And mom, she’ll probably love you in the way parents love their kid’s partners. So you have plenty of people who do,”  
Gabriel leaned over to Sam, pulling him violently into a hug.  
“Will you be by my side, Sam? Cause I- I need someone to be there. I do. I may talk all the talk but I’m lonely and-“  
“Yes, I will.”  
“Until the end?”  
“I’ll do my damnedest.”


End file.
